Laughable
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: There wasnt even a lot of blood. He had survived so much, yet what he should have been looking out for was a muggle death trap on wheels. Who knew?
1. chapter 1

There wasn't even a lot of blood. Sure he had bump's and bruises, and there were wounds from where his skin made contact with the pavment-but there was next to no blood. It was bloody embarrassing. Here he was the boy-who-lived killed by a muggles transportation. Harry had lived through a killing curse, a basilisk's poison, and dementors. Yet here he was dead due to a family celebrating two little girls birthday. There wasn't even that much blood.

Harry watched as the man cried and tried-without success- to revive him. His wife was screaming into the phone and the two girls in the boster seat were to young to really understand.

Harry wanted to laugh and laugh he did. He laughed at the irony of it at. For so long he was scared of snakeface and his minions when all along he should have been looking out for familys in death traps on wheels.

The medics had to pull the man away. It didn't matter what he did anyway. With the angle his neck was at there was nothing anyone could do. The man Harry heard called Paul, was pacing and running his hands through his hair. His wife kept rubbing her palms on her jeans looking even more pale as Harry was lifted into a body bag. His head fell awkwardly and poor Paul turned green. Harry almost felt bad for the man as his stomach heaved. His last meal of birthday cake splatered on the ground. Funily enough it was July 31st.

Sirius had to be held back at the hospital. Poor Paul was backed aginst the wall. A dozen or so other familys watched as a greif driven man tried to kill his godsons killer. Remus with all of his strength had a hard time holding him back. All he could do was hold the man as he cried. After Sirius calmed down somewhat all he could think to talk about was how Harry had just turned 16 today. Harry didn't know who he felt more bad for. In the end Harry chose Paul who resorted to clutching his head and rocking back and forth.

Seeing your own funeral was interesting Harry decided. He had three funerals, but he was certian you were only supposed to have one. Sirius was at all three. Two in person and one as padfoot. The biggest and grandest was the public funeral. Harry watched as tentions climed to an all time high. People that were once muggle suporters now started calling for blood, demanding to know who else was next. Harry wanted to laugh at their stupidity but it would make no diffrence so he didn't.

The next funeral was private. His body was placed between that of his mother and father. The Weasly's Hermione and Remus were all there. There were others but Harry didn't care about them as much. Sirius was there too. Standing front and center the gaunt man stood stoic. It was only when He and Remus were alone that they let their tears and sadness free. They only had each other to lean on now.

The last funeral was the stupidest to Harry. It was the muggle funeral. His face had been splashed all over the news. The neighbors knew who Harry was. There was no way for Petunia to avoid a funeral. To strange. Paul and his wife were there. Petunia pretended to sob and refuse their apologies about her 'precious nephew'. Harry had to aplaud her. She could act. Paul aproched Sirius, barely shrinking at his heated glares. Harry ignored most of what was said. Well shouted is more like it. Snipits of his age were mentioned. Crying and pleading were what he heard the most of. Eventully Harry left.

It really was a shame- Harry thought - that Sirius and Remus couldnt hear or see him. He could see them but they couldnt see him. As Harry learned more about his afterlife he had to wonder why. Then he figured it out. He wasn't a ghost in the real sense but an imprint. The leftover if you will. The ghosts at hogwarts did in places with magic. So they still had some allowing them to be seen Harry...Well he never was normal and poor Harry was even more unlucky.

It only took a two years for Sirius to die. Eleven years in Askaban and a full year of nostop drinking took a toll. In the end he was so utterly destroyed that he took his wand and ended it himself before the drinking got a chance to end his already short life.

Sirius was buried in godrics hollow next to James and Harry. They were his true family and Remus thought it only fitting. Sirius snorted and wraped an arm around Harry's shoulders. Remus always did know him well.

Remus went to both of Harry's graves. He changed the flowers once a week. One day Paul was at his muggle grave. The poor man was on a bike in the middle of winter. Harry hadn't seen him drive a car sense that day. He never stopped begging to be forgiven. Weather it was to Petunia, Remus, or Sirius. Remus was the only one ever willing to listen. Willing to forgive. Paul shook with silent tears when he asked for Sirius. When Remus told him of his death, Harry would be liying if he said there wasnt some sick little part if him the loved seeing the man brakedown.

Remus folowed Sirius into the grave five years later. With him came his wife and newborn son. Most of Hogwarts followed in his footsteps intill Voldemort was killed by no other than ickle baby Longbottom. Harry laughed himself silly. He was never the damn chosen one at all.

Harry knew it before anyone else. He knew when paul died years later. He saw his wife come home with his two girls and his son to find their father and husband dead. In his hand was his cofession. His personal death sentence. He blamed himself for both the death of Harry and Sirius. Harry felt sad for the man. He never ment for it to happen. He had looked back to smile at his girls and grab their fallen toy and in that brief second Harry was in the perfect spot. Hit just right to snap his neck from the forse but not to truly send him flying. Just a little slower and Harry would most likely have lived. Fate was a bitch Harry decided and poor little Harry was it's broken little pawn.


	2. Paul

Life wasn't fair. It was cruel, evil, and downright vindictive. It wasn't always like this for Paul. Life used to be great. He was great business owner. He Had a loving wife and 3 beautiful children. His Twins were outgoing and he knew the boys would have to be beaten off then once the blossomed. His sweet newborn was so quiet. He will grow up to be something great one day. He would blow them all away. And for the past 27 years if his life all was good. Then It changed in a flash. His perfect life was gone just like that.

It was only for a second Paul thought. He was just grabbing a toy that Lucy had dropped. He was comfortable behind the wheel. Grabbing the Rabbit was no big deal. But…it was. Paul know there was a light coming up. He knew it was plenty far enough there was no problem. But he wasn't far enough and there was a problem. See, the car was fast for it's size. Paul didn't check to see if anyone was at a cross walk. Paul didn't ask his wife to grab the rabbit for him. The new rabbit Lucy got for her birthday that day. Paul didn't check and see if the light was turnt or not. Because he had been down this road every day for 10 plus years. It would be fine. It most definitely was not fine.

I wanted to throw up. I didn't though. Not at first. It was horrifying, that boy. He was dead. I knew. A humans neck just did not look like that. Humans don't make that odd guttural moan as their eyes dim and cloud over. I feel nauseous. Where was that damn ambulance?! Eliza is just sitting there terrified. Lucy and Peggy were just sitting in the back seat strapped in happily playing with toys. Three years old and completely unaware. I wish I could say that same. The ambulance eventually got to us. Parting the crowd they took only one look. It was easy to tell. They got him onto a gurney and I lost it. I don't know what that angle was but the boys Green eyes fell onto me. I lost what was in my stomach in a Bush nearby. I killed a kid. I killed a boy. I took the life of someone's child. The birthday cake was better going down.

We followed them to the hospital. I just sat there. It took twenty minutes before someone came bursting in the door. He was a disheveled man. He was flanked by a man covered in scars. Neither much older than me or Eliza.

"My godson! Harry! He is 16 and he is short! Black hair, green eyes, likes to were baggy clothes a lot. I was told he was here! Is he okay?" The man was crying. I stared at Eliza. She was pale. She looked sick and stared down at her hands. She knew just as well as I did what the kids name was now. The nurse looked into the files for a brief moment before stilling. She stared at them before standing and asked them to follow. They nodded but I couldn't let them follow without knowing. They needed to know from the cause.

" I know." It wasn't loud but the scared one turned on his heel. The boys godfather followed suit. I could only stand and look them in the eye.

" I-I hit him with my car by mistake" Gasps all around. I didn't realize how many people were in the waiting room.

" He- His neck. He was dead long before they ever brought him here" In my head I am screaming at my self. I would never want to find out like this. They surely don't. But my mouth kept vomiting words and apologies as if it made a difference. I didn't blame him when the man after up to me, nor when he started screaming death threats. The man covered in scars my only saving grace. I did not deserve it. The nurses and security eventually got him calmed enough to see the body. When they left all eyes were on me. After I don't know how long they came back. Both men sat heavily in chairs next to me. The whole room held its breath.

" Today was his birthday" N-no way. Fate was sick. How? "His name was Harry. He was all I had left of my brother you know. His parents were important in the government. Knew and stood up against people and ideals that were deadly" Dear God. What have I done. This boy, he-he. I feel sick again.

" His parents were Murdered when he was a year and a half. In front of him. They failed killing him though. He only got a scar from it. I went off the deep end. I got in trouble so he went to his aunt and uncle from his mum" I put my head in my hands. Harry went through so much. And when his life seemed to be looking up I destroyed it. God.

" I finally cleared up some stuff and he was going to live with me. I was going to tell him tonight as a surprise. Now I won't get that chance. I don't forgive you. I never will. But I want you to suffer knowing what you took from him". All I could do was cry. It wasn't my place to but I did.

It had been 4 days of hell. All of my family members came and told me it was going to be okay. It wasn't done on purpose. That Harry was in a better place. He was with his parents. I hoped they were right about that but somehow I knew they were wrong. My store is starting to suffer. People aren't fond of buying from a child killer I suppose. I don't blame them. I wouldn't buy flowers for my happiest day from someone that is the cause of someone's worst.

Somehow Eliza and I were not kicked out of his funeral. His aunt was devastated and his godfather was also. I don't blame them for hating me. They should. Maybe that is why the forgiveness from Remus seemed to gut me so deep. I am not looking for a yes I forgive you. I want- no I need the hatred. I deserve it. All of it.

I hate cars. No matter the weather I ride my bike. I can't kill someone else on a bike. It has been two years. I visit Harry every week. My dear Eliza does the same. She deserves so much better than me. It was always-always Remus and Sirius. They are here Saturday at ten every week on the dot. But this week it is just Remus.

"Sirius took his life three nights ago" I can't move. What? Remus fixed me a look.

" He drank till his liver was ready to give and turned his own hand on himself. After Harry I couldn't pull him out of it. I suppose he is with Harry now" I made a weird gurgling sound. I am the cause of two deaths? That man would be alive if had had played attention. Oh God. What have I done.

Five years. Five years since I found out I caused two deaths. I still go to his grave. I haven't seen Remus in two weeks. I am terrified I caused a third death. I had thought the people at Harry's grave were his family. But Remus still wasn't there. A brown haired woman and a red head were crying. They were talking to Harry. I shouldn't have but I listened in. I needed to know if I needed the hatred from them too.

" He killed him Harry. That monster murdered Remus. Tonks was killed too. So was Teddy. Remus told you about his wife right Harry? They had baby Teddy two months ago. Remus had finally started to heal. I am sorry we couldn't save them Harry. Did you Know Remus named you little Teddy godfather? He was so proud of you" I-I had to leave. Oh God. What kind of sick chain reaction did I cause?

After ten years I was done. My kids are grown. In college or working supporting them selves. They knew all about Harry. Lucy and Peggy have a very fuzzy memory of that day. Phillip wasn't even there but he knows everything. They always said they don't blame me. They should. Eliza should have. But they didn't. And he explained that in his letter. After saying goodbye he drank his tea. As it all went black he saw Harry. He was just watching.

" I am so sorry Harry" The world went dark.


End file.
